A proximity beacon is a small electronic device that emits a wireless signal that may be detected by electronic devices in the nearby area of the proximity beacon. The proximity beacon may be tied to specific geographic locations or relative locations.
The proximity beacon may push notifications to users in the proximity of the proximity beacon. Advertisements, for example, may be sent to users from a proximity beacon located within or near a store. Alternatively, payments may be triggered through point of sale systems with proximity beacons. Other applications that relate to users being physically near the proximity beacon may be well suited.
The technologies supporting proximity beacons have been developed with low cost and convenience and the forefront, sacrificing security concerns. As a result, proximity beacons may be spoofed by devices that are not actually at the purported physical location. The recorded emitted wireless signal from a proximity beacon may be imitated and re-broadcast at another location by an unauthorized device.